Without Love
by Taiinsukonku
Summary: It was so glorious such a majestic discovery. But, if it was so wonderful, why could he only be drowned in fear? [OneShot] [Ashfur]


**Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own Warriors.**

**A/N: Spoilers of Sunset :O! I might have gotten some dialogue wrong; I gave the book to a friend to read so I can't really refer to it. Oh, and listen to "Pain" by Three Days Grace when you read it. I'll help you get into the feel. ;D**

It was so glorious; such a majestic discovery. But, if it was so wonderful, why could he only be drowned in fear? The scene before him was easy to understand. Brambleclaw finally had gotten what he wanted; deputy. Somehow, he had told Hawkfrost to help him in this project. Brambleclaw had been plotting to kill Firestar. The two tabbies hovered over the maimed, ginger tom. Brambleclaw was nothing more than a bloodthirsty tyrant, just like his father. And he had been right about that 'vision' Leafpool had gotten. No one had believed him; they just thought he was being jealous. He had been trying to protect the one he loved… the one who left him another cat… whom stood before him, about to kill his loved one's father.

No victory shone in his eyes; he _had _to be proud he was right. No. It was only fear. He could envision ThunderClan with a leader that was this devious. He could see how miserable everyone would be. How much blood, pain, death, and suffering would come from it. He feared it. He feared Hawkfrost. He feared Brambleclaw. He feared power.

He turned sharply away from the terrifying site. He had to tell someone to help. He couldn't take on the two tabbies. Even though he would never repeat these thoughts aloud, Brambleclaw was probably the strongest cat in ThunderClan. His paws pounded the ground heavily as he raced through the forest. He nearly lost track of where he was, and when he came up to the stony hollow, he almost fell. He had been able to redeem himself, though, by jumping off the ledge, just before he stumbled down. He landed in the clearing, his legs bending on impact.

"Ashfur!" A startled voice cried. He had to breathe for a moment.

Quickly, the gray tom turned toward Squirrelflight. He explained the best he could; although he couldn't think of how to make sense. The beautiful she-cat seemed to understand. She requested him to lead her. He did so, willfully.

As he raced out of the forest, he was slightly abashed to scent his own fear. It pulsed through him, and he couldn't stand but to let free of it; through his scent.

He wasn't sure if Firestar was still alive. But _now_, he was filled with pride. He was able to find something to prove he was right about Brambleclaw. And, he would win Squirrelflight's love with it. Once Brambleclaw was put in exile, Ashfur could start a family with the lovely she-cat. He couldn't help but purr to himself at the thought. Then, he smelt blood. It was stronger than his former fear scent. Had Firestar been murder so _brutally_? Brambleclaw… he was a heartless piece of fox-dung.

When they emerged back to the scene, he saw that Brambleclaw stood over Firestar's lifeless body. Ashfur took note of the blood on Brambleclaw's paws. This was it. This was the break Ashfur had been waiting for ever since Squirrelflight told him 'we're only friends'. She would mourn for the death of her father and hate Brambleclaw. Ashfur would be her crying-shoulder when that happened. He would confront her in every way possible. It was the perfect way for her to love him again.

His heart broke when he heard Firestar speak, "It's okay; he killed Hawkfrost."

No. No. No. No! This… this wasn't happening. Brambleclaw _betrayed _his brother!? It ruined everything. It ruined all hopes that Ashfur had of ever being together with Squirrelflight again. Ashfur staggered back, he went unnoticed. Leafpool and Squirrelflight were too busy attending Brambleclaw and Firestar. He had the urge to cry in agony. Brambleclaw had proved he was loyal beyond reason. Any hope of him to be thought a traitor was eliminated.

Hate and pain crippled Ashfur. His ears pressed tight against his skull, as he sunk away from the place. He wondered the forest for awhile; until it was dark. His tail had dragged and collected much dirt and some dead leaves. He stopped by the lake and fell to his stomach, his face nearly in the water. He gazed at it and noticed something. It was tinted red. His eyes skimmed the surface. It all appeared red under the moonlight.

**A/N: Yay. Wewt. Yeah. It's kind of short, but you know… yeah. One-shot-tastic! Hope you like. Read & Review**


End file.
